Strings & Keys
by animefreakster
Summary: Bella and Edward are both prodigies at the Arts University. Can love bloom between these 2 prodigies or possibly rivals? All Human. Chapter 9's up!
1. Wuthering Heights

Disclaimer: I'm not like Stephenie Meyer who's such a genius to create Twilight

**Disclaimer: I'm not like Stephenie Meyer who's such a genius to create Twilight. This is just me using Twilight with my plot. **

**Chapter 1: Wuthering Heights.**

He wasn't quite like the others.

He seemed different from them. Unique. He stood out the most among the sea of faces in the crowded cafeteria that afternoon at the Arts University. He looked so…godlike. He was attractive, to the extreme level. His features were unbelievably perfect. His unruly dark chestnut locks that covered his charming brown eyes, those red luscious lips of his along with his soft marble skin and pink cheeks. He seemed inhuman to be too perfect.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was irresistible. "I wonder what department he's in" I thought. The Arts University offers a wide range of courses. He might be in the arts, the performing arts or maybe in my department, the music department.

I'm Bella Swan, a major at piano. I've been playing it ever since I was a little child. Some of my relatives called me a prodigy yet I didn't believe them. I knew I had a long way to go. I had so much to learn. I have performed in various concertos ever since I was 9. I never thought I'd accomplish such great achievements at such a young age.

Today was the first day of my freshman year here in the Arts University. I was astounded at how prestigious this university is. The halls were spacious, everything looked extravagant. I'm lucky enough to be a scholar in here. I wonder how much it would cost to study in such a place.

As I made my way back to our lecture room, I caught one last glimpse of him, reading a book. It looked like Emily Bronte's Wuthering Heights. Surprising. At least we shared one thing in common, I smiled to myself as I made my way inside.


	2. Prodigies

Chapter 2: Prodigies

**Chapter 2: Prodigies.**

I was determined to make it big here in the Arts University.

I was determined to become a great pianist. I had to exert more effort. I had to practice more often. I have to play with perfection. I had to play my pieces beautifully. I had to portray strong emotions. I had to make it evocative.

I was practicing Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu Op. 66 in one of their exclusive practice rooms. I was slowly getting into a trance. I felt like being carried away into the beautiful music that flooded the practice room. I was feeling remarkably euphoric as I made more wonderful music with each key that I pressed. It was not me anymore who was taking control. It was my hand freely going anywhere it wanted to go.

As I was in the middle of my practice, I noticed a shadow. It seemed to take a glimpse of me playing through the glass door. But it quickly tore away. It looked masculine with its' features. I shrugged it off and continued playing.

--Edward's Point of View--

She played it without effort. Or at least it looked like it. I was positive that she was a prodigy. It was such a pleasing sound to the ears. It led me all the way to her piano room. She was enjoying it. It was evocative. I felt like being sucked into the music. She stopped. I saw her stare into the glass door I was hiding at. I quickly rushed back to my practice room, hoping she didn't catch me.

There, I practiced Schubert's Ave Maria. It had always been my favorite ever since I was young. I remember hearing my dad, Carlisle, playing it in our veranda. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Ever since that day, I've dreamt of playing such a beautiful piece. Years after, here I am, at the Arts University's practice room, playing that wonderful sound I once dreamt of playing.

I'm Edward Cullen, a major at violin. I've been playing ever since I could remember. I was named a prodigy but I never thought of it that way. I was just forced by Carlisle. Carlisle was one of the greatest violinists during their time, and he wanted me to continue his legacy. I never really loved the violin. I never thought of going after my dad's footsteps. But ever since that day I heard Carlisle play Ave Maria, I was determined to do better than him.


	3. Horizon

Chapter 3: Horizon

**Chapter 3: Horizon.**

I was done with today's practice.

As I went out the practice room, I thought I heard this painful sound emerging from one of the practice rooms. It was someone playing the violin. But it sounded sad, bitter. I recognized the sound. It was Schubert's Ave Maria. But the emotion was painful.

I followed the sound. I stopped on my tracks. It was him. He played it with such grace but it was a sad sound. There was a bitter look on his face. He seemed to be in pain. His aura was mysterious, dark, and cold.

But then I smiled. We were in the same department. I felt glad knowing that. I hurried away hoping he didn't catch me watching him.

Ever since that afternoon I've heard him play, he had always been the subject of my thoughts. He was the most gorgeous person around but he seemed lonely. My world revolved around him these past few days. I was intrigued. He remained as an enigma. Somehow, he managed to catch my attention. No, more than my attention. He sparked my Interest. I wanted to know him.

I was frustrated. He seemed so far away. I had no way to get close to him. I had no way of knowing him. He only stayed at a distance. Everyday I would only see him from afar yet I never tire of the sight. He was like the horizon. He ended and started my day. No matter how far I ran to catch him, it was just impossible. I never reached him. He was unreachable. He was out of my league. He was out of my grasp. It seems so impossible for me to be near him.

How do I get to him?

I had the strong urge to play the piano. My emotions were starting to be out of control. I wanted to play something evocative in the piano. I wanted these strong emotions to be expressed by the piano. I hurried to one of the practice rooms.

And in there I started to play Chopin's Etude in C sharp minor Op. 10 No. 4. I may never reach you but I hope my music reaches the depths of your soul. I wish you'd find me through my music. It seems to be my only hope right now.

And for a moment, it seemed unrealistic for him to be in the same room as I am. But here he was. It was my music that brought him here. Suddenly, it didn't seem like he was my horizon anymore.


	4. Tristesse

Chapter 4: Tristesse

**Chapter 4: Tristesse.**

"That was breathtaking." I heard him say.

I was too shocked to respond. He was here in the same practice room as I am along with his violin in his hand. I finally spoke, "Thank You." It was difficult for me to talk but I mustered the voice to finally say something.

"I remembering hearing you play here one time." He said. "You were playing Chopin's Fanatasie Impromptu Op.66. I stopped by and caught a glimpse of you playing. It was amazing."

I was taken aback by this. He saw me play before? Before I could say anything else, he started playing his violin. To my surprise, it was Chopin's Tristesse. I never knew it could be played in the violin. Of course I knew how to play this in the piano. I started accompanying him.

It was the greatest sound I've ever heard. Our duet was lovely. I never knew this day would come. It was the sweetest thing I've heard. Playing Tristesse with him was absolutely the best thing that has happened to me here at the Arts University. He played it with such grace and he looked calm, serene, and peaceful. Unlike the first time I saw him. He looked enlightened this time.

It was our music that kept me smiling for the past few days. I would see him around but we'd never say hi to each other. But knowing that we shared that special moment together, it made me feel glad.

I went to the practice rooms again. I peeked in each room. Then I found him. He wasn't playing the violin. I opened the door. He was surprised to see me there.

"Hey. I just went here to stop by." Was all I could make up. He simply nodded and looked at the sunset outside the window. It was a beautiful sunset. The hues of the sky were so beautifully painted. We looked outside the window in silence. Not saying a word to each other. But that was enough to make my day.


	5. Sanctuary

**Chapter 5: Sanctuary.**

--Edward's Point of View--

I learned that her name was Bella Swan.

I've also heard that she's done many concertos when she was young. I was right after all, she was a prodigy. I remember her going to my practice room one quiet afternoon to watch the breathtaking sunset with me. I was surprised to see her there but nevertheless, I was glad to share that sunset with someone.

I thought of her. She was simply amazing. Her talent was remarkable. It was unbelievable. Come to think of it, I never got to talk with her. We just shared our music. It was such a wonderful feeling.

I stopped by her practice room today. She was playing Pachelbel's Canon. Oh how I loved that piece. When I went inside she simply smiled and continued to play. I started accompanying her then. It was weird though, two strangers performing a duet. Without an idea of each one's identity (though I have somewhat researched about her) and just there, sharing our music together.

Afterwards, I asked her to go with me somewhere. She agreed and together we went to my sanctuary. I never showed anyone my sanctuary. But somehow, she was an exception. It was the meadow where I've been spending most of my time. She didn't say anything. She looked awed by it. There, was the sun setting beautifully. The view here was better than in the practice room.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said.

I simply smiled and lay down on the grass, absorbing the moment. As I closed my eyes, I inhaled and exhaled the scent of nature. I opened my eyes. She was right there beside me, laying down, closing her eyes. I've never been this close to her. She was beautiful. Her features were to die for. She looked like a goddess. Suddenly I felt myself wanting to kiss her perfect pink lips. They looked so sweet and kissable. But then I shrugged it off. What was I doing? I ran away, leaving her alone in the meadow.


	6. An Offer

Chapter 6: An Offer

**Chapter 6: An Offer.**

He took me to a wonderful place today. I didn't know why but when I opened my eyes, he was gone. He disappeared, just like that. I was quite bothered by the fact that he just left me here, without saying a word.

Oh. I've heard that his name was Edward Cullen. He was one of the best violinists around. I heard that his dad, Carlisle Cullen was once a great violin virtuoso. I got this information one time when my seatmate Jessica kept on gushing about him to her friend.

"Like, oh my God, I want to marry him" she said giggling. "He's perfect! I heard he'll be joining the competition this year. And his rivals are his siblings! They're all talented!" she squealed. I never really talked to Jessica but I was curious about Edward's siblings. "He has siblings?" I asked. She looked at me, surprised that I was actually talking to her. It took her a while to reply. "He does. There's Alice, who's a major in the flute, Rosalie on the clarinet, Jasper on the contrabass and Emmett on the trombone." "Wow" was all I could say.

I spotted him in the cafeteria. I decided to go up to him and ask why he left me in the meadow last time. "I need an explanation." I said. "What explanation do I owe you?" he asked as he made his way to his table. "Don't act like you don't know" I said starting to get a bit irritated. "How would I know when you won't tell me what explanation I owe you?" he said as we sat down on his table. "The Meadow. You just left me there." I said. "So? I just showed you the Meadow. I didn't have to be with you in there didn't I?" he replied looking annoyed.

"So why did you take me there?" I snapped. And with that, he didn't reply. He just sat there eating, like I said nothing. "Ugh. I can't believe you" I said angrily. "Okay." He said before I could even make a move to get away from his table. "If you want, I'll take you there again later, I promise to stay with you." He offered. His eyes were looking intensely at me. I felt quite conscious.

What does he expect? For me to say yes after he ditched me? Hah! I'm not that type of girl, Edward Cullen. Sure it was kind of him to offer that but I thought of rejecting it anyway.

"No Thanks." I said with a triumphant look on my face. "Fine. Then let's go to the movies this Saturday." He offered again.

What was this? Was he asking me out? No way. I started feeling nervous around him. "Hey, are you asking me out?" I asked trying to make it sound casual. "Yes." He said as he stood up and took his tray. As he walked away, I could only look at him with shock.


	7. Stars & Waves

Chapter 7: Underneath the Stars and Waves

**Chapter 7: Stars and Waves**

I was positive about one thing: Edward Cullen was stinking filthy rich.

I saw a parked Volvo that looked like it was waiting for me that Saturday night. I saw Edward go out of the car. I was absolutely stunned. He owns a freaking' Volvo! "Don't just stare, Ride." he said with a smug face.

"Damn rich bastard" was all I could mutter. I didn't exactly know where he taking me, but it took us a long time to reach the place. I noticed that it wasn't the movie house or the mall. What was he doing?

"Bella, I know I promised you a movie but I thought that a walk on the beach would be better. There's this restaurant nearby and we could just eat on the beach, you know, like a campfire?" he said innocently.

"This was not part of it, Edward." I said as I shot him a look. "I'm sure about one thing though" he said. "What?" I asked. "That you prefer this rather than some dumb movie. Admit it, Bella." He teased. "Whatever" I shrugged and walked by the shore.

He set up the campfire and ordered the food. And there we were. By the campfire, eating dinner. I admit, I did not expect this from a guy like him. But life's full of surprise anyways.

"You want to know what's weird?" I started. "What?" he asked as chewed on a piece of hamburger. "We don't really know each other." I pointed out. "Yeah. I guess we don't. Well, I guess you already know that I'm Edward Cullen, son of the famous violin virtuoso, Carlisle Cullen. I play the violin but I'm not as good as my dad…yet." He introduced himself.

"My turn then, I'm Bella Swan, Daughter of Charlie who's not really known and I love playing the piano. I guess that's it about me." I said rolling my eyes.

The night went on and time seemed so slow. We enjoyed every single moment we spent getting to know each other. After eating, I was surprised when he grabbed me by the arm and ran, I didn't exactly know where we were heading towards to but I was excited about it anyway.

He stopped on his tracks and I absolutely saw nothing. It was completely dark. But I could still feel the sand on my feet, hear the waves approaching the shore and as I looked up, I saw the starry skies. "Lay down" he commanded. I lay down same time as he did.

I've always dreamt of stargazing and I never thought it would be this perfect. It was too good to be true. Edward Cullen, the most beautiful and flawless person alive was just right here, beside me, lying down as we both looked up to the starry sky.


	8. Representative

**(A/N): **_I really have no idea where this story is heading; I have no whatsoever plot or whatever! It's just whatever goes, going with the flow kind of thing. I only wrote this fic out of pure boredom. If you guys have any ideas, tips or whatever, please, do tell me! This fic needs serious improvement._

**Chapter 8: Representative**

For the next few days, everything remained normal; I would attend my lessons, eat my lunch alone, not socialize with anyone, practice at room 143 every afternoon, and walk home alone.

But all of that changed ever since I joined the year's annual competition.

It was like any other afternoons with Mr. Murray explaining certain difficulties in the notes but all this was interrupted as someone that looked like an authority step foot on our room.

"As you all know, we have our yearly competition. Now, we are expecting full participation from the freshmen. Any volunteers?" She asked with a smile. She wore a pink blouse and a white skirt. She definitely looked superior. Her blond hair was tied neatly and her blue eyes intimidated anyone who dared to look at her.

I looked around; they all seemed indifferent and not interested. Mr. Murray seemed rather embarrassed about this thus he called out a random name. And it was mine.

"Ms. Swan? Would you please represent us all?" he said with a smile that looked desperate. Of course I couldn't refuse such an offer. This was my chance to make it big! This could be my big break!

"I'd be glad to do so, sir" I said politely. "Bella Swan then, Ms. Richards" he said proudly. And with that, Ms. Richards left the room.

"I'm sure you'll do well, Bella. We all trust you." He said encouraging me. "Thank you, sir" I said as I blushed.

I was determined to make it through the first round. The performance was to be 3 weeks from now so I had all the time to practice. I tried to look for any good piece to play, but I ended up with none. What was I supposed to play? I didn't have time to look. I needed one as soon as possible!

On the way home, I stopped by a music store. I looked through their stacks of classical scores and CDs, desperately looking for my winning piece. I searched high and low, yet I couldn't decide on one.

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I could hear a beautiful piano piece playing in the background. I was definite it was Chopin, my all time favorite. It sounded familiar. Of course! It was Waltz No.14 in E Minor. That was it. That is to be my piece in the first round.

I still didn't know who I was competing with. I had no idea who they were and how good they were but it didn't matter. I knew I had to get in the final round. But then it struck me. I remembered Jessica gushing about this. I remembered her going loco over Edward. I remember her mentioning the wonderfully talented Cullens. No way. I had to compete with Edward.

But why did this matter? He wouldn't be a bother. Let him be. But I knew that I felt more inferior when I was with him. He has a god-given talent worth dying for. And I was simply a pianist living in the shadows.

But why did I doubt myself so much? Why didn't I trust myself?


	9. Questions

**Chapter 9: Questions**

--Edward's Point of View--

I didn't see her as much as I used to.

I would still hear her play the piano beautifully but I never had the time to stop by. Neither did she. We were too busy with the competition next week.

I was serious about this. I needed to prove myself to my father and everyone else. I had to make a name for myself. I had to step out of his shadow. I had to be better than him in all ways possible.

I already prepared my piece: Bach's Air on the G string.

I wondered what my siblings would be performing. There was Alice with the Flute. But knowing Alice, she wouldn't really get herself into this. She was better off doing something else rather than proving herself in some lousy competition. She knew her worth and was confident in her skills.

There's also Rosalie with the clarinet. But I believe that she does not really mind winning this. She simply loves to enjoy her music. She didn't have to prove herself to anyone, she was contented with the way she was.

Then there's Jasper with his contrabass. Well, I don't really know if he's serious about this as I am. Assuming his easy going, calm and composed nature, I really don't think he'd stress himself just for this.

And lastly, there's Emmett with the trombone. I know Emmett very well. He loves sports more than his trombone. I can guarantee that he won't be of any threat.

So that settles my problem. I reflected about it: Why were my siblings so indifferent about this? Was I the only one serious about this? Was I the only one against my father? Was I the only one willing to make a name for myself rather than "Carlisle Cullen's Son"?

And another thing hit me: Why the violin? I knew that my dad could've chosen any of my siblings to play the violin but why me? Did I have the talent? The potential? What did he see in me? Why was I on the spotlight?

Frustrated, I picked up my violin and starting practicing. I had so many questions left unanswered. And I wasn't even sure if they were ever going to be answered.

Why did I always have to conform to my father's wants? Why couldn't I decide for myself? Why did I have to maintain his legacy? Why is he the one controlling my life?


End file.
